As Long as We're Together
by LongLostLove
Summary: A Gage and Syd Fic (of course) taking place pretty much like a normal eppy. If you're a Syd and Gage fan, you'll like it. :) Keep in mind I have no spell checker. :) Smile


Walker, Texas Ranger: As Long as We're Together  
  
Sydney Cooke walked into the station with Francis Gage on a Monday morning. "So how was everybody's weekend?" Walker asked.  
  
"Eh..." Everyone grunted.   
  
"Ah," Walker said, "As usual I see. Well, I'm afraid that I do not have much to lighten your moods. All we got here so far today is some paper work that needs to be done."  
  
"Great." Gage said sarcastically.   
  
As the hours wore on the slow Monday. Lunch came.  
  
But it felt different for Sydney. She felt...different. Almost like she was unprotected or something. This is a feeling she did not enjoy. Being around Gage made her feel better.   
  
After lunch Gage and Sydney were the last to arrive in at the station. They found everyone watching the TV. The news was on.  
  
"What's up?" Gage asked referring to what was on the news.  
  
"Watch." Said Walker simply.   
  
"A man who calls himself, 'The Hulk' escape from prison. Everyone must be on the lookout until he is found. If you see him call the number at the bottom of your screen." A number appeared at the bottom of the screen and there they showed a picture of the Hulk.   
  
Sydney shivered when she saw that picture. "You okay Syd?" Gage asked.  
  
"Uh-yeah...yeah I'm fine." She crossed her arms and said, "Can we turn this off now?"   
  
"Yeah, sure." Walker said as he clicked off the remote. "We ought to be on the look out in case we get any calls about'em."  
  
Sydney sat down and started going through some papers. Gage went into a back room so look for something leaving Sydney alone in the main office.   
  
A few minutes later when Gage came into the main office he said, "I'm back Syd."   
  
Sydney was so startled she jumped, "Oh! Oh, okay..."  
  
"Alright Syd, what's wrong?" Gage asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Wha-nothing." Sydney said.   
  
"Come on Syd. What is the matter?" Gage asked again.   
  
"It's nothing, really." Sydney said.  
  
Gage eyed her and said, "If you say so."   
  
Sydney nodded and went back to her papers. A while later the door opened and Walker came out. "Hey." Walker said.  
  
Sydney jumped again. Startled.   
  
Gage knew that Sydney wouldn't want him to say anything around Walker, so he just eyed her questioningly.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Walker said after some small talk. "See-ya." Gage and Sydney said.   
  
When Walker had gone Gage said, "Alright Sydney. Tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?" Sydney said clearly covering.  
  
They started filing the papers and Gage answered, "Tell me why you shivered while we were watching the news. Tell me why you jumped when I came in and when Walker came in. Tell me why you barely touched your lunch." He put his hand under her chin and said, "And tell me why you're so pale."  
  
A moment passed until Sydney said, "Uh..."  
  
"Tell me." Gage said firmly.  
  
Sydney closed a draw and they both stood to get there coats before Sydney answered, " That guy, The Hulk, I busted him a while back." Sydney paused, "Before we met. He was running his major drug ring, pretty messed up himself. He...creeped him out. It was just me, back up hadn't showed yet. He...he said that he was not going to forget my face. That he was gonna get out, and gonna get revenge."  
  
Her eyes wandered for a moment and Gage said, "Oh..."  
  
Snapping back to reality she said, "Well, they probably got him already and plus, he might have been pretty whacked."  
  
"Yeah...yeah I guess you're right." Gage said. In truth he was worried. He had never seen Sydney act that way before.   
  
They drove home and as Sydney stepped out of the car Gage said with a different look in his eyes, "Take care of yourself. Alright?"  
  
"Sure." Sydney said. She was an emotional wreck. Gage could tell that the Halk must of had a wicked look in his eyes when he threaten her.  
  
"I'll call you later okay?" Gage said.  
  
"No-really-you don't-" Sydney started before Gage interrupted.  
  
"-It'll make me feel better." Gage said. To bad that he wasn't lying.   
  
"Well," Sydney smiled, "If it makes you feel better."  
  
"See-ya later." Gage said.  
  
"See-ya."  
  
**Later that evening, around 9:00**  
  
Gage decided to make that call to Sydney. He was really worried about her. More worried then he was willing to admit.  
  
He picked up the receiver and dialed the number. He was surprised to see his hands were shaking more and more with each ring of the phone that passed.   
  
"Hello?" Sydney's voice answered after a few to many rings.  
  
"It's me Syd. You had me worried for a minute there. You doing alright?" Gage asked.  
  
"Uh-yeah. I'm just a little jumpy." She paused. "I'm okay."  
  
"Oh good." Gage said. "Do you know if they got him yet?"  
  
"No, they don't have him." Sydney answered, more relaxed.  
  
Just then Gage heard a noise on Sydney's end of the phone. "Sydney? Sydney what was that?"  
  
"Hang on Gage, I heard something..." Gage heard Sydney say.  
  
"Sydney? Sydney. You okay?" Gage asked.  
  
Then Gage heard more noises. Banging and things falling down.  
  
Then, he heard something that made his blood run cold and his heart stop beating. He heard something that made his soul do flip flops. He heard Sydney scream and say, "Gage! Come quick he's-" And that's when the line went dead.  
  
Gage didn't even have to think as he dropped the phone from his hand, not taking the time to hang it up. He didn't take his coat or tie his shoes. When he ran into the car he didn't even remember if he had shut the front door. None of that matter. All that matter was getting to Sydney.   
  
She ran red lights all the way to her place. He didn't have one minute to lose.   
  
But when he got there, it was too late.  
  
Sydney was gone. Her door was opened and the place was trashed. He quickly looked around for any signs she may have left. Her words rang in the back of his mind like an echo.   
  
Then he saw the phone dangling off the hook.   
  
Gage's mind was racing. He didn't know what to do. He took the phone in his hands to call Walker.  
  
The phone was still warm from Sydney's touch.   
  
Gage was shaking. He told Walker everything very quickly. They were going to get right on it.   
  
Then Gage hung up the phone.   
  
His mind was in a million places. He didn't know where he was going to start looking for Sydney. But he knew that he was never going to stop looking.  
  
Then, to Gage's great surprise, the phone rang.   
  
He was hesitate to answer it.   
  
"Hello?" He asked.   
  
"Hello Gage. This is the Hulk coming straight to you. I believe that you know my dear friend that I have with me here. Sydney Cooke?" A strange voice said. The Hulk.   
  
"What do you want with her?!" Gage asked firmly trying his hardest to contain his rage.  
  
"I want, her. I'm sure you've heard our little tale. Well, I'm back. And I know that you'll stop at nothing to find her. And I'll be there. The Texas Rangers have been a boil on my neck. And I'm taking the best to rest. Forever." The Hulk said.  
  
"Let her go you-" Gage stopped himself.   
  
"But I'm a nice guy. So I'll let you to have a word." The Hulk said.   
  
Then Gage heard Sydney's voice over the phone. "Gage! Help! We're in a pick up truck that's red-"  
  
"-Oh I'm sorry," The Hulk said, "That kind of information is not permitted. Goodbye Gage."  
  
He hung up the phone. Gage carefully ran out of Sydney's place so they can finger print it later.   
  
He saw the heavy traffic and decided to run on the sidewalk and look over the cars to see if he could find this red truck.   
  
He ran down each way looking to see Sydney's face inside a red truck.   
  
Then, he saw a red truck that was driving down 32nd street. He saw Sydney's face looking right at him in the back window of the truck.   
  
Gage's eyes locked on her's and they never left each other's sight as Gage ran down the sidewalk and onto the edge of the road follow the truck.   
  
He memorized the plate number. Then, the truck sped up and turned the corner out of Gage's sight and he could not run down that road because of construction.   
  
There eyes stayed locked until they could not see each other.   
  
Gage ran back to Sydney's place so he could write the plate number before he forgets.   
  
When he got to Sydney's place and wrote down the number, Walker showed  
up. Gage gave him the plate number and told him what had happened after they talked on the phone.   
  
Walker told Gage he should take it easy for a few while Trivet and him went to check it out.  
  
"No, I'm coming with you." Gage said.  
  
"Gage, you should straighten out her place because if you stay here you will be able to answer the phone if he calls again. I know guys like the Hulk. That may be his next move." Walker said as he left.   
  
Everyone else was gone. Gage started to put things away. The Hulk had really trashed the place. Who knows why.   
  
Gage hated not knowing what was going on. But he knew he just should wait. It was getting late but he could not sleep even if he tried.   
  
Then, in Sydney's room, he found a box with pictures of her family. There were some of her as a child too. Gage was surprised to when he found one that he had forgotten about. It was a picture of him and Sydney together shortly after they met.  
  
He did not know what he would do if she never came back.  
  
But she would come back. Gage would make sure of that. He took the picture of them together and put it in his pocket.   
  
It was morning by the time Gage had finished fixing the place up.  
  
Then, the phone rang.   
  
"Hello Gage. I'm surprised by you. You're not even hot on our trail. Well, we're right in front of your nose." The Hulk's voice rang out.  
  
Then Gage heard Sydney struggling against someone. She yelled, "Gage! We're on the Lakeside Park-"   
  
"Shut up!" The Hulk yelled and Gage flinched hard as he heard someone hit Sydney.  
  
"You don't lay a hand on her or I'll-" He was cut off when the line went dead.   
  
She said Lakeside Park. "Lakeside Park..." Gage pondered. He did not know where Walker was exactly. And he did not want to take the time to contact him in case The Hulk was planning to re-locate.   
  
Out the door went Gage off to Lakeside Park in his car.   
  
He drove for what seemed to like forever. During the drive he turned on the radio. A slow song was on. He could not listen to it without thinking of Sydney.  
  
Then he smiled as he thought out loud to himself, "I can't think of anything without thinking of Sydney." He reflected about all the times they've spent together. All the joy and some pain.   
  
One memory that was one of his favorites was when they got word that Alex and Walker made it out okay. Sydney was so happy that she had kissed him. Or at least, she claimed that was the reason she kissed him. Because she was so happy.   
  
Well, Gage was hoping that she'd get that happy again someday.   
  
That's why he had to find her. Soon.   
  
**Later, finally arriving at Lakeside Park**  
  
Gage didn't know where to look at Lakeside Park. He decided to start looking around. Lakeside Park had only a few cabins and cottages around the lake.   
  
Then, something caught his eye. It was a piece of red material. Gage's knew that material. It was from Sydney's red shirt that she was wearing.   
  
She had left a trail of small ripped pieces. Gage smiled as he said, "That's my Syd."   
  
He follow them to a small cabin. It had clearly not been lived in for a long time. Gage approached with great caution. He peered in the window. He saw something that he only had had nightmares about.   
  
There, was Sydney tied up in a chair with something around her mouth so she couldn't talk. Gage at the window caught her eye and she motioned for him to hurry.   
  
Then, he saw The Hulk. He looked truly insane. And worse off, he had a gun. And worse yet, point at Sydney. Gage could hear him talking. He said, "So, your friend Gage has not arrived yet. You're lucky. To be blunt Syd, when he shows I am going to shoot you. It wouldn't be that bad. I told you I'd come back. And now I have." He smiled an evil smile.  
  
"I'll be damned if you lay another finger on her." Gage mumbled quietly to himself.   
  
He wasn't sure how to approach. The Hulk was now sitting in front of Syd so when Gage enter the only door, The Hulk would be able to shoot. The Hulk had 2 guys with him. Both in back. Gage would be able to take them out, especially if he got Syd untied fast. He had a plan.  
  
First, he made banging noises on the door. As he bet on, The Hulk opened the door to look out. That's when Gage knocked him out on the head with a tree branch.   
  
"Sydney!" He yelled as he ran inside and quickly took off the mouth piece thing.   
  
"Oh Gage! I thought you'd never find me!" Sydney said.   
  
The guys at the back were waking up to what was happening and as Gage was quickly undoing the rope he said to Sydney, "Aw Syd, I could find you anywhere."   
  
Then, as Gage stood up straight to take on the 2 guys, he noticed that Sydney's ankle was swelled. Probably broken. But never the less, without Syd's help Gage got the 2 guys knocked out. But the Hulk was coming too.   
  
Gage ran over and out the door about a half meter and used Syd's rope to quickly tie him. Right then his main concern was just getting himself and Sydney out of there.   
  
Gage came back in and said, "Come on, let's get out of here!"   
  
"Okay..." Sydney said, the 2 guys in the back were coming too and Sydney was just getting up. She could barely walk. She limped over to Gage.  
  
Then Gage said, "Alright, we're not going to make it if you're this slow."  
  
"I can't walk any faster!" Syd said somewhat angry with Gage at the moment.  
  
"I didn't ask you too." Gage quick and simply.  
  
"Wha-?" Sydney said right before Gage lowered one hand down to her knees and another on her back and picked her up nice and easy with one big sweep.  
  
"Now lets go." Gage said. The guys were fully awake now. And Gage's car was way to far away. "We should find some place to lie low. I got my cell phone so we can call Walker and let him know where we are."  
  
When Sydney didn't answer Gage looked over and saw that she was out cold.   
  
"Sydney? Sydney!" Gage said. He looked around for someplace to hide out.   
  
Then, he saw a old farmhouse. In the back yard was a tornado shelter. Underground. If that was big enough and the door could be locked...  
  
Gage ran with Sydney and opened the shelter and stepped inside. He wished he had carried his gun. It was left in the car.   
  
He first laid Syd down in a pile of hay that was in the corner. Then, he found a flashlight that lay on the floor. He shut the door and locked it. He clicked on the life which, thankful, worked. Then he made sure that he and Syd were out of the way if the door in case they started shooting at the door.   
  
So he got out his cell phone, he noticed that his battery was low and so he made it quick and told Walker everything before it went dead. Walker said they were on their way.   
  
So now all he could do was wait.   
  
Now his main concern was bringing Syd around. She probably passed out from pain or shock.   
  
He looked at her swelled ankle. Looked like she twisted it. Or The Hulk did. Then he looked at her face. He rubbed her cheek and her hand saying, "Syd. Syd. Wake up Syd."  
  
Syd moaned softly. "Gage? What? Where are we?" She asked when she came around.  
  
"We're in an old tornado shelter. We have to wait for Walker to come and get us. Don't fall asleep again Syd." Gage said, worried that if she fell asleep she may not ever wake up.   
  
"I'm so tired..." Sydney's voice wandered.  
  
"Talk to me Sydney. Don't go to sleep." Gage paused as he brushed her hair back from her eyes. "You gave me a real scare."   
  
"What happened?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Well, I was on the phone with you when the Hulk came..." Gage explained.  
  
"Oh yeah...I was so frightened that I'd never see you again." Sydney said.   
  
"Oh yeah? You were huh?" Gage asked, more than a little surprised.   
  
"Yeah." Sydney's eyes locked on his and she said, "It wasn't just because I was happy."  
  
"What?" Gage asked not really sure what she meant.  
  
"About," Sydney paused, "The time I kissed you. It wasn't just because I was happy."  
  
"Ah." Gage said, very surprised. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"What?" Sydney asked. in wonder. She was now sitting up leaning on the cement.   
  
"I didn't like it just because I was so happy." Gage smiled.   
  
"I'm glad that you found me." Sydney said.  
  
"I'm glad too. The Hulk is clearly evil. If I hadn't showed up-" Gage started before Sydney interrupted.  
  
"No, I meant, I'm glad we met." Sydney said smiling.   
  
"Oh, that kind of found you." Gage said, "I'm glad too." A few minutes passed until Gage said, "Your ankle hurt?"   
  
"A little. I just shouldn't think about it." Sydney answered.  
  
"I see." Gage said. "So why did you kiss me that night?"  
  
"Wha-I-uh-" Sydney stumbled for words, "-I just-"  
  
"You just gave in?" Gage said finishing her sentence.   
  
"Maybe." Sydney said.   
  
"Maybe, well it's better then a no!" Gage said.  
  
"Well, let's just say, just imagine for a moment, that I said yes, I just gave in." She paused, "Then what would you say?"  
  
"Well, if we're just imagining, I would say that I am in love with you, and I want to kiss you now." Gage said smiling.  
  
"Ah, and again, if we're just imagining, I would say that I love you back and I want to kiss you first." Sydney said, also smiling.  
  
Gage had a bright smile on his face when he said, "I love using my imagination."   
  
"Me too." Sydney answered.   
  
Then, in a moment of weakness and the sweet intention of giving in, they leaned in and kissed each other gentle, slowly.   
  
When they broke away they both said at the same exact time, "We should use our imagination more often."  
  
"Sydney," Gage said taking her hand, "I never thought that I would fall in love with someone as much as I have fallen in love with you."   
  
"I love you." Sydney said looking in his eyes.  
  
"I love you too." Gage said. They kissed again.   
  
They smiled as they heard Walker banging on the door. Gage got up and unlocked the door. "Hello Gage, Sydney okay?"   
  
"She's got a bad ankle, a few bumps and bruises." Gage answered. He helped Sydney up and then they got up on solid ground again. They got in there cars while Trivet took the Hulk and his guys away in the cop car.   
  
Gage carried Sydney to the car, and he turned her away so she could not see The Hulk's glaring stare.   
  
**2 and a half weeks later**  
  
Sydney and Gage got there coats after a long day's work. Sydney's ankle was only twisted and was almost fully healed.   
  
"You ready?" Gage asked her.   
  
"Sure. So what are you cooking?" Sydney asked. Gage was taking Sydney to his place so he could make them dinner. And Gage also said that he had a surprise  
  
"Well," Gage paused while they went down to the car and got in, "I was thinking about making pasta or something."  
  
"Sounds good." Sydney answered.   
  
They arrived at Gage's place. After eating a delightful dinner, Gage turned on some music. He held out his hand to her and said, "Dance with me."   
  
Sydney smiled and stood up saying, "I'd love too."  
  
As they danced a slow song they rested their foreheads on each other's and after a few moments Sydney said, "I love you Gage."  
  
"I love you too." Gage said.   
  
As the song, "Breathe" by Faith Hill came on Gage said, "Now, it's time for my surprise."  
  
"Okay..." Sydney said having no idea what the surprise was. "What is it."   
  
Gage took something out of his pocket. Sydney did not notice this movement, which made it all the more surprising.   
  
Then, he went down on one knee and took her hand on the way down. He held her right hand with his left hand and he showed her the beautiful ring.   
  
"Sydney, I would love nothing more, than for you to be my wife." Gage paused as he saw a few tears roll down her cheek. "Will you marry me Sydney?"   
  
Sydney bent down on her knee and kiss him long and passionately. Then she said, "Yes, of course, yes!"  
  
They rested there foreheads on one another again and the kissed again. Then Gage said, "I love you with all my heart and soul."   
  
"I love you with all my heart and soul." Sydney said, repeating his own words.   
  
And so it was, as it always should have been and always will be. As long as they both shall live.  
  
  



End file.
